What About Now
by CrueFan21
Summary: After the Great Thaw, Anna and Elsa take the time to talk to one another privatley, discussing the past, and more importantly, what lies ahead of them in the future. A sisterly one-shot.


What About Now

 **A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

After a long day of ice skating, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf returned to the palace to enjoy a nice dinner together. Anna couldn't remember the last time she had dinner with Elsa, so naturally she was excited. In fact, she was was so thrilled with having Elsa back that she hardly ate at all, instead choosing to talk non-stop about her recent adventure with Kristoff. The dinner was also another great opportunity for Elsa to get to know the official Ice Master and Deliverer. She had a few conversations with him, here and there, but she still didn't know much about him. Kristoff and Elsa immediately hit it off when the subject of ice was brought up. The two looked like kids in a candy store as they talked about the various forms ice could make, how long it took for ice to melt, etc. Elsa could tell that Anna had made a good choice with Kristoff. He was kind, down-to-earth, funny, and best of all, he made Anna happy.

After dinner, Elsa instructed the servants to have a room set up for Kristoff. The ice harvester tried to decline her offer, but Elsa insisted. As the room was being prepared, the four of them sat in the parlor together, enjoying a nice dessert of chocolate cake.

"This is so good," Anna said, with a mouthful of cake.

"Indeed. I can't remember the last time I had cake this good. Come to think of it, I can't even remember the last time I had cake at all!" Kristoff said. "My compliments to the chef."

Elsa smiled. "I thought that we all deserved a special treat after everything that has happened. I'm glad that you like it.

Olaf picked up his piece of cake off the plate and shoved the entire thing into his mouth, causing the rest of the group to giggle. "So good," he mouthed.

"Would you like another piece?" Elsa asked.

"Oh yes, please!" Olaf cried, reaching for another piece of cake sitting on the coffee table.

Once they finished dessert, two servants came and informed Elsa that Kristoff's room was ready.

"Alright. It's been fun you all, but I need to get some shut eye," Kristoff said, stretching his arms out.

"Goodnight, Kristoff. I'll see you in the morning!" Anna said. She got off the sofa, and walked over to the ice harvester, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Kristoff blushed, and returned the favor, causing Anna to do the same.

"Goodnight everyone," he called out, before leaving the parlor.

"Goodnight!" Anna, Elsa, and Olaf said in unison.

"I think I'll go see what Sven is up too," Olaf said. "Where is he?"

"He's out in the stables," Anna answered.

"Oh great! Well, goodnight Anna! Goodnight Elsa!"

"Goodnight, Olaf!" the girls said together.

The snowman quickly made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him, and living the sisters to themselves.

"Wow! What a day!" Anna exclaimed.

"I'll say," Elsa agreed.

"I had so much fun. We need to more things like this together more often."

Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, giving her a big smile. "And we will," she promised. Everything is going to change from here on out. It's going to be the way it should have been for the past thirteen years."

"So what do you want to do tomorrow? How about we go swimming or go for a bike ride! Oh I know! How about we go see a play or visit the chocolate shop! Man, there's so many things we could do!"

Elsa laughed. She was glad that Anna hadn't changed a bit after all these years. "Calm down, Anna. We don't have to do everything in one day. We have our whole lives ahead of us."

"I know. I'm just so excited, that's all. You're finally with me, and it's going to be like it used to be."

Elsa smiled. As happy as she was that she and Anna were back together, she still harbored some guilt from what she had done. For thirteen years she isolated herself from her sister, all because she was scared of hurting her, despite the fact that she was really the one person Anna needed the most. How can Anna so easily forgive her for that? She looked into the fireplace, hoping that Anna would not see the look of concern on her face. But it was too late for that.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elsa replied quickly. A little too quickly.  
"Come on, Elsa, you said it yourself, things are going to be different now. No more hiding things from each other," Anna said.

"I just can't help but feel guilty for all that I've done to you, specifically shutting you out for most of our lives. Because of that, I never got to see you grow up or spend time with you. I robbed you of the childhood you deserved, but didn't get. I can never forgive myself for that."

Anna saw tears coming from Elsa's eyes; even though the Eternal Winter had ended, and Elsa now had control of her powers, she still didn't trust herself yet.

"Elsa, don't be sorry. It was a mistake, yes, but you didn't know any better, and neither did mama or papa. There's no sense in dwelling in the past. What's done is done, and that is that. Focus on the here and out, and look to the future! There's so much in store for us, Elsa! I can feel it! You, me, Kristoff, and Olaf, we're going to have so much fun together! You'll see!"

Elsa laughed, amused at Anna's words. Optimistic as always, she thought to herself.

"I guess you're right," she said. "I just can't help but feel this way, that's wall."

"Well, stop feeling that way. Accept things for what they are, and move on. That's all you can do!" Anna advised.

"You're a great person, Elsa. You're kind, generous, and beautiful! And that's only just a few of the qualities that make you so special."

"What about the people of Arendelle?" Elsa asked. "There's bound to be some who still think I'm a witch."

"Don't listen to them. They don't know the real you. Not yet, anyway. I know that you'll be the best queen that Arendelle has ever seen. And once they see it, they'll realize how wrong they were about you."

Still persistent after all these years. Elsa was deeply touched by Anna's words; she knew that she meant what she said. Anna saw the good inside her, and believed in her when no one else did. Moreover, she never gave up on her, knowing that deep down inside her was the sister she loved. One thing was for certain, Anna brought out the best in her, and for that she was forever grateful. Anna was right. There was no need to dwell on the past. They were together again, and that was all that mattered. Elsa was determined to make sure that Anna had the life she always deserved, but never got. She would be for her through thick and thin, and never again would Anna be kept from her. They'd stand beside each other as best friends, and as sisters. The way it was meant to be.

"Thank you, Anna. Thank you for everything you've done," Elsa said.

"Of course, Elsa. That's what sisters do," Anna replied, smiling brightly in return.

The two hugged each other tightly, enjoying the feeling of being this close to one another.

"Well, it's getting late. What do you say that we hit the hay?" Elsa asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Anna said. "I've got to get my beauty sleep in preparation for tomorrow. I've got so many things in store for us."

Elsa smiled. "I can't wait."

As the two exited the parlor and began the walk upstairs, Elsa looked at Anna, an idea just popped in her head.

"Hey Anna," she said.  
"Yes, Elsa?

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight? You know, like we did when we were little."

"I thought you'd never ask," Anna beamed

As the two sisters fell asleep that night, they held onto to each other, both knowing that this was the first of many wonderful days to come. The future was upon them, and it couldn't be brighter.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope we get to see more of Anna and Elsa bonding in the confirmed "Frozen" sequel. They have such a beautiful relationship.**


End file.
